


Evening

by 2tiitchedliip2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Mentioned) Alcohol Use, (Mentioned) Drug Use, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Pet Names, Strider Feel Fest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiitchedliip2/pseuds/2tiitchedliip2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave decides to go out in the middle of the night as a test to see if his older brother cares whether or not he's safe. When he returns, this is what happens. So, yeah. Bam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

Dave attempted to steady his breathing as he unlocked his apartment door. He was home very, very late. About three in the morning, to be exact. Dave had decided to go out and party and had neglected to tell his older brother where he was going. Dave was exhausted and just hoped Bro was asleep and hadn’t noticed he was gone. The teen’s nerves tied and knotted up in his stomach, making him feel like he was going to throw up. Taking a deep breath, Dave slowly opened the door and quietly stepped inside the apartment.

The lights were off, and Dave took that as a good thing, as a sign that Bro had gone to bed. Though he also knew that his older brother tended to stay up late, later than this. Thinking he would get away with this was just a hopeless and temporary way of ensuring himself that Bro wouldn’t know, a way to rid his stomach of that queasy feeling of pure dread. Dave took another couple breaths and began making his way to his bedroom. Just a few more feet, and he’d be safe…

Dave was nearly blinded by the sudden brightness when someone cut the lights in the living room on. The boy’s heart thudded in his chest. His mind was racing, spinning. He forgot how to breathe. He gathered the courage to turn around, immediately regretting that decision. Bro stood at the other side of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was nearly emotionless with just a slight hint of anger. Maybe just something less, such as irritation. Annoyance. Dave winced and looked down. It was deathly quiet. The air was stiff.

“David,” Bro finally began, “where the fuck have you been?” Dave swallowed and struggled to come up with an answer. Not the truth, of course: a lie. An excuse.

“John’s house,” he mumbled, unable to look up in his older brother’s direction. Dave jumped, eyes wide behind his shades when Bro suddenly uncrossed his arms and flashed over to be standing right in front of Dave.

“John’s house? At three in the god damn morning?” Dave looked all around the room, anywhere but at Bro, and nodded.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Dave, you stink of alcohol and weed, you know that?” The teen didn’t respond. Dave couldn’t lie; he’d drank a little, smoked a bit, but not nearly as much as anyone else had. Bro sighed heavily, tone softening, but just barely.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Dave slowly looked up at his older brother, feeling aggravation start to rise within himself.

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Bro, I’m going out to get drunk and do drugs! Be back in a few hours!’” Bro huffed.

“It would have been better than leaving me here, not knowing where you were! You could have been in trouble! You could have been hurt, even dead!”

“Since when did you care about my well-being, anyways?!” Things went silent again. Bro stared at Dave in shock and hurt. Dave felt a knot begin to form in his throat. He felt terrible for saying that, but at the same time, he felt goof. He felt angry. No, pissed. He felt alone. He felt like he didn’t matter to Dirk anymore.

“D-Dave…” Bro choked out, his stoic expression starting to fade into misery, into guilt. Bro moved forward, reaching out to touch his younger brother.

“No! Keep away from me!” Dave yelled, backing up a couple small steps.

“David, please. Talk to me.”

“F-Fuck you! You don’t care! You let me walk right out the front door without saying shit!”

“Dave, I-”

“You let me leave without knowing where the fuck I was going! Why? Why didn’t you say anything?!” Bro opened his mouth to speak, but Dave kept going and cut him off.

“And when I didn’t come home, for hours, you didn’t do anything! You didn’t try to look for me, or call me, or… anything!” Dave started to break down. Without saying anything, Bro quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, pulling him close. Dave didn’t protest or fight; he just went limp in his brother’s arms and began to cry. Bro held him, rubbing his back and swaying in place with him. Dirk waited patiently for Dave to calm down. Even then, Bro didn’t let Dave go, didn’t stop murmuring sweet, comforting things to the younger Strider.

“…W-Why, Bro?...” Dave eventually choked out. Bro sighed.

“You left your phone at home, Davey.” Bro answered gently. Dave blinked.

“What?” Dave questioned, raising his head to look up at Dirk with a puffy, tear-stained face. Bro looked down at him, offering him a small smile while he pet his hair.  
“You left your phone, baby.” Dave stared at him, now feeling so incredibly terrible for yelling at Bro.

“I… Did?”

“Yeah, you did. I text you, called you… I was about to go out looking for you, and then you came in here, smellin’ like you do…” Dave looked like he was about to cry again.

“I-I’m so sorry… I thought I brought it with me…” Bro shook his head and leaned down to kiss Dave’s forehead while pulling him closer.

“Shh, it’s okay. You didn’t know. But you should have told me, Davey. I thought… I thought you might’ve been…” Bro never cried, but when Dave looked up at him in that moment, he knew that his older brother was starting to tear up.

“I’m so sorry, Bro… I didn’t think… I thought you wouldn’t…”

“…thought I wouldn’t what, David? Care?” Dave’s didn’t respond. Dirk’s heart sank, ached with guilt when he realized that’s exactly what his younger brother had thought. Right there, holding the younger Strider close to himself, Dirk broke down into to tears, He whimpered to Dave how sorry he was and how terrible he felt. Dave let his older brother hold him tight to his chest while he cried, sobbed into his shoulder. Dave tried to reassure Bro that it was okay and that it wasn’t his fault, but his brother kept crying and blubbering like a child. Dave had never seen Bro anywhere near this, had never seen him show such strong emotions.

Eventually, the both of them were just standing in the middle of the living room, clinging to each other for dear life. They both had wet, red faces and foggy shade lenses. Dave whimpered when Bro tried to pull away, so Dirk just sat down on the couch with his younger brother. Bro carefully took Dave’s shades off, then his own. He stroked Dave’s face after drying it off.

“You okay?” He asked quietly. Dave nodded, wondering why he’d gone to the party in the first place. He didn’t want to drunk or really do anything the other kids were doing at that fucking party. He soon realized that the sole reason he’d gone was to prove a point to himself, to see if Bro would do or say anything. He felt stupid for thinking that was a good idea, for letting his pride keep him from talking to his older brother. Before Dave knew it, he was saying these things out loud, telling Bro that he felt alone and unimportant. He told Dirk about his plan, his idea to leave and do those things purely to draw attention. Each word stabbed into Dirk’s chest like dull knives. How could he let this happen? How could he let his younger brother feel like this? How could he think that, just because he was getting older, Dave didn’t want to spend time with him, to know that he cared? Bro listened to every last syllable and apologized for everything, promised Dave that they could do whatever he wanted, that Bro would do everything he, they, used to.

After all the discussions and apologies from both of them, they both just sat there, exhausted. Dave was lying limp against Dirk, feeling sick and hungry and tired. Though at the same time, Dave felt much better emotionally. Bro felt much more secure in the same way. He meant what he said; he planned on taking care of Dave, spending time with him, making sure he was safe. Happy. Bro rocked his younger brother in his arms until Dave sat up, looking Bro right in the eyes with his own stunning red ones.  
“Bro? Can we go get some food?” Dirk nodded.

“Of course we can, Davey.” Dave smiled, causing Bro to smile right back. Bro got up and got dressed, taking Dave out to his truck and beginning to drive. Dirk took his younger brother to get pizza, sitting out in the parking lot and eating it and some cheese sticks with him. Bro had also brought some pain medicine that he had Dave take. By the time they were both done eating, they both felt much better. They couldn’t stop smiling at each other and talking about everything that had been going on with one another on the way home.

Sometime while talking, Dave passed out right there leaning against the window of the truck. Bro smiled warmly and drove the rest of the way home, imagining all the things he was going to do with his younger brother. Once they got home, Bro carried Dave inside and undressed him, laying him down in his bed. As he was doing this, Dave’s eyes fluttered open, gazing up at Dirk.

“Bro…?”

“Shh, Dave… Go back to sleep. It’s late.” Bro informed him as he tried to tuck him in. Dave shook his head, trying to sit up.

“Sleep with you,” the teen mumbled. Bro smiled and picked Dave up, taking him into his own room. Dirk undressed and lay down in his bed with the younger Strider. Dirk fell asleep with the warm body of the child in his arms, happier than he’d been in a long time.

Dave woke up when the sun poured in on his face. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and found that he was in his brother’s bed instead of his own. It was then that he remembered everything that had happened the night before. He smiled, though that smile quickly faded when he realized that today was Saturday; Dirk worked today. However, the smell of bacon then hit his nose, sparking hope that Bro might actually be home.

Grinning, Dave got out of Bro’s bed and made his way into the kitchen. He wasn’t disappointed. Standing in front of the stove and cooking not only bacon, but pancakes as well, was Dirk Strider. He was only wearing his boxers and shades. He smiled when he spotted Dave out of the corner of his eyes, smooth skin and gorgeous eyes on display. Bro swallowed before turning to his younger brother, smile widening just a bit.

“Hey, kiddo. Sleep well?” He asked, voice nice and gentle.

“You’re cooking breakfast?” Dave asked, shocked, ignoring Bro's own question. Dirk chuckled and moved a finished pancake to the stack before adding batter for another.

“Yeah, I’m cooking breakfast, Davey.” Dave stared at him in awe for another couple of moments before sitting down at the table they basically never used. It wasn’t long before Dave had a plate of food sitting in front of him, along with a glass of apple juice, As the younger Strider began to eat, Bro sat down across from him, muscular chest bare and absolutely hot.

Holy shit, today was going to be a good day.

Bro simply watched his younger brother eat until he was so full he was almost sick. He smiled upon seeing Dave sit back in his chair with a sigh and closing his eyes. Dirk was so very glad everything between them had been fixed. It made him happier than anything, especially when Dave re-opened his eyes to smile sweetly in Bro’s direction. He was so fucking adorable and Bro could feel his cheeks heat up.

“Thank you, Bo.” Dirk froze. He’d misheard, hadn’t he? Dave hadn’t left out the “r” in “Bro” since he was six. Though the look in Dave’s eyes made him realize that Dave knew exactly what he’d done. Dirk swallowed and choked out a “you’re welcome” while wondering why Dave had pronounced his name so childishly, what his intentions were. Whatever they were, he’d achieved them. Dirk could tell by the way that Dave grinned at him with sparkling eyes.

“Are you not going to eat, Bo?” There it was again. That word. Dirk tried to collect himself and ignore it, but Dave’s widening smile wasn’t exactly helping.

“N-Nah, I’m not hungry.”

“Pwease?” Oh, fuck. Dave’s smile had quickly turned into a pout. “Just a little bit?” Bro was only able to nod. Dave smiled again and leaned in, holding out a piece of bacon to Bro’s mouth. Dirk parted his lips and let his younger brother push a strip of the greasy meat into his mouth. For whatever reason, Dave ran his index finger across Bro’s bottom lip before leaning away and sitting back in his chair. Smirking, the younger Strider licked his fingers clean. Bro stared for a good few moments before remembering the food in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, never looking away from Dave.

Dave knew he had Bro right in the palm of his hand, wrapped around his pretty, little fingers. He was getting the perfect reactions out of his older brother. The younger Strider stood and took his plate and glass to the sink, then returning to sit on top of the table beside Bro. He swung his legs while smiling at Bro innocently. The older Strider felt as if his heart was being melted, that his very soul were being possessed by these breathtaking, red eyes.

Before Bro knew it, his lips were pressed against Dave’s and he was kissing him sweetly. Dirk wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s waist and pulled him closer. He parted his lips and tilted his head, humming into the kiss. Bro felt Dave smile and couldn’t help but grin as well before pushing his tongue into Dave’s mouth. Dave moaned softly when he felt his older brother’s tongue against his. Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk’s neck, eyes closed by now. Bro reached up and took off his shades when they got in the way. His hands slid down to Dave’s ass after he set his shades on the table, Dave blushed hard when he felt Bro groping his rear end, a few little whines coming from his throat. Dirk smiled as he broke the kiss. The needy look that Dave gave him made Bro dive right back into his lips, however. The older Strider gave a groan when he felt Dave grind their hips together. This kid was driving him absolutely crazy, yet just that night they were yelling and crying. Bro pushed those memories away along with the fact that this was wrong. No, actually, it wasn’t wrong. There was nothing wrong with this. Dirk loved Dave more than anything else. He’d loved him since the boy was just a baby, and kissing him right now was perfect.

Soon they were both pulling away and panting from the depth of the kiss. Without hesitation, Bro stood, holding Dave close, and carried him back to his bedroom. The younger Strider willingly let himself be laid down on his brother’s bed. Dave looked up at Dirk with those pretty eyes again, making Bro make one of the most pitiful noises. Dirk then eagerly moved over Dave and kissed at his neck. The teen shuddered and closed his eyes, tilting his head so his older brother had more room to work with.

“Gentle, Bo, gentle.” Dave whimpered when Dirk nipped just a bit too hard. Bro made sure to be careful after that, kissing tenderly and sucking lightly to leave the slightest of red marks. The older Strider soon found that he had kissed and suckled all the way down to the waistband of Dave’s own underwear. Bro looked up, admiring the slight red spots against the soft white flesh of his younger brother’s torso. God, was Dave gorgeous. He knew it, too. Dirk could tell by the way the teen smiled warmly, sweetly, down at him.

“Do you love me, Bo?” Dave asked quietly, his voice laced with innocence.

“More than anything.” Bro murmured before kissing the top of Dave’s foot. The younger Strider grinned and propped himself up on his elbows. Dirk crawled back up over Dave, kissing his cheek. Dave then turned Bro’s head to face him by giving the simplest of touches on the older Strider’s chin. Dave gazed into Dirk’s eyes with red ones full of love and longing and admiration.

“Bro,” Dave began, voice lowered to a whisper, “Make love to me.” In an instant, Bro was passionately kissing his younger brother, pushing him back down to the bed. Dirk grinded his hips down onto Dave’s while he kissed him hard, exploring the teen’s mouth with his tongue. The older Strider was starting to get hard by now, and he could feel Dave was, too when he rubbed their crotches together. Each movement of Bro’s hips elicited moans and shudders from Dave. Every sound that came out of Dave’s mouth sounded absolutely delicious and sent shivers down Dirk’s spine. Anything. Bro would do anything for his younger brother.

“Please. I want you inside me, Bro, please.” Dave whined once they pulled out of a hard kiss. As soon as he heard those words, Dirk yanked Dave’s boxers off, then his own. The underwear was tossed to the floor before the older Strider reached over into his nightstand drawer. Inside were several containers of lube. Bro grinned when he found one that was flavored and scented apple. Bro gently spread Dave’s legs apart, earning a bright blush from his younger brother.

“This might be cold, okay, sweetheart?” Dave nodded, watching while he older brother popped the lube open and squirted some on his fingers. Dave inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth when he felt Dirk rubbing the cold substance against his entrance. Trusting the older Strider, the teen just gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. After a few moments, the cool feeling faded into something more comfortable. Once Dirk felt his younger brother was ready, he pushed a finger into Dave slowly, watching his face for signs of pain. He was about to ask if Dave was okay, but then the younger Strider spoke up.

“I’m seventeen, Bro,” Dave began, opening his eyes, “I’ve had more than your middle finger up my ass, you don’t have to treat me like a fragile little kid.” Dirk chuckled and nodded.

“Alright, alright. Daddy just doesn’t want to hurt his baby boy.” Dave smiled sheepishly and blushed again at this, only to shiver and close his eyes again when Bro inserted another digit. Dave shuddered and whined as Dirk stretched him, scissoring his fingers inside his younger brother. After Dave adjusted, Bro added another finger to prepare the smaller male with. Dirk was surprised at how well Dave handled it, but only at first. Just like his younger brother had said earlier, he was seventeen. Probably not even a virgin anymore.

But that didn’t matter to Bro. What mattered was how much he loved Dave and how he wanted him to be safe and loved and happy. How he’d do anything to anything to make sure Dave was taken care of. Dirk slowly pulled his fingers out of his younger brother, causing Dave to open his eyes and stare up at Bro with eyes full of care, not lust. That’s why this was so okay. They cared about each other. They loved one another. This wouldn’t just be sex or a quick fuck; this was different. Very different.

“Bo, pwease…” Dave whined, falling back into his little character. “I need you…” Dirk smiled and leaned down to murmur in Dave’s ear.

“Who’s a good boy?”

“I am!”\

“Mm-hm. Such a good boy… My good boy… My sweet, loving, gorgeous baby boy… Isn’t that right?"

“Mm-hm!” Bro smiled, moving between Dave’s legs. Dave spread them as far as he could, completely ready for his brother to fuck him senseless.

“Whose good boy are you?” Dirk asked, positioning himself.

“Daddy’s good boy.” Dave breathed, anxiously waiting for his brother’s cock.

“That’s right.” Bro responded, beginning to push inside of his younger brother, a slight groan slipping into his next words. “You’re my precious little baby…” Dave clung to Dirk, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He shuddered and whined again, struggling to adjust as he was filled with his older brother’s length.

“O-Oh, fuck…” Dave panted. Bro clicked his tongue and shoved himself the rest of the way in, prepared to pull out if it was too much for the teen. Though Dave seemed to be fine, so Bro kept going with it.

“Bad boy. You’re not allowed to swear.” Dave was writhing beneath his older brother. He nodded, eyes shut tight, nails dug into Dirk’s back.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy.” He gasped. “I’ll be a good boy from now on.” Bro kissed Dave’s cheek before pulling out slowly. He then pushed right back inside, lavishing in the already ragged breaths of the younger Strider. It wasn’t long before Bro had started up in a nice rhythm, slow and steady. He held Dave close while he fucked him, their chests pressed together. As Bro sped up, the bed began to creak and whine in protest against their motions. Dave was panting and shivering beneath his older brother. Dirk grunted as he moved a bit faster, angling himself around to try and find his younger brother’s prostate.

“Oh god, Daddy!” Dave cried out. Bro knew that he’d found the right spot and began to pound into it, grunting in Dave’s ear. Dave’s back arched as he writhed and moaned loudly.

“M-Mmn… Such a good boy… So tight… Daddy loves you… So much…”

“F-… Nng… I love… you… Too, Daddy…” Dave breathed, clinging to his older brother for dear life. Aches of pleasure took over both of them, blurring their minds and making it where the only things either of them could think of was how good this felt, how much they loved one another. They groaned and called each other’s names, both of them growing closer and closer to their climaxes. Dirk knew Dave was going to cum first. He was young, inexperienced. Or, at least he was when compared to Bro, who literally had a sex for a living. The headboard of the bed bumped against the wall in time with the older Strider’s thrusts, but he only moved faster. Harder. He only cared about whether or not he was hurting Dave: that’s what Dirk was careful about. Hurting David was the last thing Bro ever wanted to do.

“D-Dirk-!” Dave nearly squealed, anus clenching while he came, covering their stomachs in his cum. Bro kept going, so proud that David was able to handle him doing so. Just a few moments later, Dirk orgasmed as well, groaning Dave’s name in the teen’s ear as he filled the boy up with himself. They both gasped and panted desperately, still holding onto each other as if it meant their life. Once Bro had recovered, he slowly pulled out of his younger brother and lay down beside him, then pulling Dave close to himself.

“I love you, Davey…” He murmured.

“I love you, too, Bo…” Dave replied against Dirk’s skin. His heartbeat was just starting to slow, the air still hot and smelling strongly of their very recent sex. Neither of them cared. They each only cared about the person lying next to them, so close they could hear their breath and feel their pulse beneath soft skin. They each only cared for their brother, who they now trusted with everything. They each only cared for the person they were clinging to, the only person who would ever truly know how they felt. They only cared about each other in that moment, and about the frantic yet loving moments they’d just shared. They both had the slightest tastes of bacon and maple syrup in their mouths from breakfast; however, they wouldn’t be focusing on that. They’d be focusing on the taste of one another’s tongue, of each other’s flesh. They’d lose themselves in the sounds of ecstasy still ringing in their ears, of the overwhelming satisfaction of their climaxes. They’d drift off together at nearly noon and wouldn’t wake up until later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this isn't the only stuff I write.


End file.
